


Skeeball

by blingblingjonghyunbby



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skeeball bants, Waluigi - Freeform, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby
Summary: Changkyun isn't a good Skeeball teacher





	Skeeball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/gifts).



Kyungsoo has never thought a person could be so blissfully content with their own life like Lim Changkyun seemed to be. 

  


There was something oddly appealing about a boy whose hamster is named Butterball, talk about the ballistics of skeeball. 

  


“Am I boring you hyungie?”

  


Kyungsoo blinked. 

  


_ Hyungie... _

  


“yello?”

  


_ Wow so intelligent Kyungsoo, you really spent years at college for that answer didn’t you _

  


Changkyun stood upright from where he was leaning over the Arcade game, smiling and pushing the sleeves of his hoodie up, “You’re a real weirdo, aren’t you hyung?” 

  


Kyungsoo made a face and looked pointedly at the Waluigi keychain hanging from the kid’s belt buckle. 

  


“Wow okay see that’s different!” Changkyun put his hand protectively over the plastic figurine, “He’s my friend!” 

  


Kyungsoo tried not to smile... but come on, how could he not. It’s Changkyun.

  


_ Lim Fucking Changkyun _

The type to own a Hamster at 22.

The type to give Kyungsoo and Mrs Lee from apartment 3c a detailed procedure on how to prepare for an upcoming thunderstorm whilst riding in the elevator.

Changkyun, the type to ask Kyungsoo out on a date at 3 o’clock on a Friday afternoon without telling him where they were going, and the type to wear a massive hot-pink hoodie and match the colour with his sneakers (and apparently underwear so he tells Kyungsoo), and still look like the cutest tween there is (even though he isn't’ a tween. He is very legal.Kyungsoo made sure of it.)

  


He really liked this kid (and his stupid waluigi keychain) but…

  


“I suck at skeeball,”

  


Changkyun’s lips curled up fondly, “You’re not paying attention, that’s why,”

  


The boy grabbed his hyung’s hands softly, 

“Here,” an old,scratched white ball drops into Kyungsoo’s open palms. 

  


“Are you gonna fucking tell me to  _ be the ball _ Mr Lim?” 

  


Kyungsoo wasn’t here for this Karate Kid shit

  


Changkyun snorted loudly, “Not a chance Mr. Do. Just throw it.” 

  


Kyungsoo flinged the ball at the machine and missed pretty much every hole.

  


He sighed. “Well dang.”

  


“I  _ told _ you you’re not good at focusing,” Changkyun shrugged smugly, knowing he was being a little shit. 

  


“Oh and you’re so focused?” 

  


Kyungsoo folded his arms and huffed, looking away.

  


Suddenly a pair of (unusually cold) hands set themselves on either side of his face and yanked his head back. 

  


Kyungsoo had no clue why the fuck his face was being man-handled like this but instead of giving an explanation, Changkyun confidently stared him right in the eye. 

  


“You see how good at focusing I am hyung?”

  


It took a lot for Kyungsoo not to roll his eyes right now. He tells himself it’s simply because he’s a self-control god and not because there’s a cute boy making aggressively direct eye contact with him. 

  


“SeEeEEee hyung,” 

  


Changkyun’s hands moved Kyungsoo’s face to the side, 

  


“See how easy it is to focus on mOOooOOving objects,” 

  


back to the front. 

  


“OOoOOooooOOOO” Changkyun taunted, using the best ghost voice he could muster.

  


Aaaand now the other side. 

  


“Someday you can learn to focus as well as meEeEEeeE” 

  


Kyungsoo’s head bobbled from side to side as Changkyun kept going with his ghost noises,

  


“OOOooOOOoOOOOoo”

  


_ Honestly what the fuck is happening  _ Kyungsoo didn't know.

  


Kyungsoo would like the records to state that Changkyun’s ‘spooky voice’ might be the most annoying sound in the entire-

  


_ Oh. _

_ Hi.  _

  


All of a sudden the hands halted Kyungsoo’s head back to its original position where a doe eyed Changkyun was far too close to his face. 

  


He honestly couldn’t tell if Changkyun knew what he was doing, staring at him like that with his pretty as fuck eyes, but if he did Kyungsoo might think he’s an evil genius. 

  


Everything about Changkyun’s face smelled like bubblegum lip smackers and Kyungsoo hated that he liked it.  

  


Changkyun grinned imperviously at him and kept his hands firmly on his cheeks, letting out a soft hum. 

  


Kyungsoo choked

  


“c-cool,”

  


_ Wow nice one doofsoo _

  


He watched Changkyun’s grin falter with confusion for only millisecond before regaining itself, and shining brighter than before. 

  


He was  _ glowing _ .  _ fuck. _

  


“Thanks hyung,” 

  


Wonderfully moisturised lips pressed against Kyungsoo’s cheek with an almost comical  _ muah  _ sound

  


As soon as Changkyun dropped his hands, his attention was drawn back to the game they had abandoned. 

  


Kyungsoo however, frowned and held his cheek. 

  


“What,” He started, “What just happened?” 

  


“What happened is I just whooped your ass at skeeball old man,” 

  


Changkyun pointed to the numbers that flash next to the words “New High Score” before sending a wink. 

  


Kyungsoo dropped his hand and blinked, face burning. 

  


Changkyun laughed heartily and started moving towards the next game, gesturing for his hyung to follow him. 

  


Kyungsoo could swear he heard Waluigi laugh at him. 


End file.
